KotOR 3: Return from the Unkown Regions
by XenosMethos
Summary: My first attempt at writing, please tell me if you have any suggestions. I'm open to any help. Just the first Chapter of the story. I'm hoping to cross characters from both games


Knights of the Old Rebpulic 3:

Return from the Unknown Regions

**Chapter 1: The Prophecy**

System: Coruscant

Location: Jedi Temple

Darius Kyle stood atop the landing platform looking up at the endless bussle of the Coruscant skyline; it seemed as if the city never slept. Closing his eyes, he tried to center himself amongst the noise that surrounded him. Even though the air traffic was miles above him, through the Force, it felt like everything was swirling around him. He thought back to the first time he felt like this on Nar Shaddaa after regaining his connection to the force; "_It is Nar Shadda. The true Nar Shaddaa that you feel around you. It is this moon, with the metal and machines stripped away and the currents of the force laid bare." _

The words of his former teacher and enemy rang through his memory. Darius pushed the thought from his mind; such thoughts made him angry, sorrowful, and lead him to a place he didn't want to go. With one last look at the sky, he turned away and walked into the temple, reciting the Jedi code in his mind to calm the storm inside him.

The moment Darius stepped inside the temple, his mind was flooded with peace, calm, and his heart grew warmly within. Through the Force, he felt the presence of one whom he was deeply bonded with drawing near. From just around the corner, Brianna, the Echani Jedi guardian, came into view. The light of the hallways seemed to give her an aura and, if at all possible, brighten her features and smile. The former handmaiden of Atris, the Jedi historian, joined him in his fight against the Sith. Through many duels, battles, and hardships the two developed a bond so strong it nearly rivaled his with Kreia. Now with her gone, Brianna was one of the few among his friends that could tell when something troubled him; and she was one of two who could bring peace and calm to the storm that constantly raged inside of him just by being near. Darius realized that he was staring at her and quickly moved to try and cover it up.

"Hello, Brianna" he said with a smile.

"Darius," she replied softly, reaching out with her hand to touch him on the shoulder. Though he was almost a foot taller than her at 6' 4" and weighed 215 pounds in pure muscle, whenever she touched him, his whole body just wanted to melt. "I was looking for you, I could feel that your thoughts are troubled."

Though the Echani prefer to let battle show their emotions, it was quite clear that Brianna was deeply concerned about what was troubling him. Darius thought about trying to change the subject, but he knew she wouldn't allow that to happen at all, and lying to her would be nearly impossible due to the bond they had.

"I had thoughts of Kreia again…..and what she said to me at the end," he admitted, looking down. Brianna stepped closer to him and, placing her hand on his cheek, traced the scar from his left eye to under his ear. Her skin was so soft, it made it hard to imagine how deadly she could be in a fight. She lifted his face to look into her eyes where her white iris' reflected the Bluish-gray tone of his own.

"She is of the past," Brianna tenderly reminded him, "and you should know best of all that you must not dwell on it." Her eyes shone with the light that burned brightly inside her; it seemed to reach out to him and wash away all doubts and fears.

He placed his hand on hers. "Thank you." They held each other's gaze until his comlink beeped. Darius switched it on and said, "Go ahead."

The unmistakable voice of Bao-Dur answered back, "General, we're on final approach." Brianna dropped her hand from his face.

"Okay. We'll make preparations for you. Make your approach vector to landing pad 94," Darius replied.

"Very well, General. It'll be good to be home again. Bao-Dur out."

Darius turned to Brianna. "It seems we're about to add some more students to the order," he said as he placed his hand on her arm. "Would you go tell the others so we can have a reception for them?"

She bowed politely, "Of course, Master Darius." She only used the title Master when it came to official Jedi business, so it wasn't something he was used to hearing from her.

"You don't have to call me that," he reminded her.

"I'm only setting an example for the students."

"Very well," he replied with a smile. She returned the smile and retreated back down the hall from which she had came.

Darius watched her until she disappeared from sight, then turned and began to make his way towards the landing pad when a surge in the Force washed over him. Looking around cautiously and taking a defensive stance, he drew his lightsaber but did not ignite it. He closed his eyes and drew upon the force for clarity and sight. All the material things of the world fell away, leaving only the Force surrounding him, as he continued to search for what had caused the surge. He couldn't help but recognize its power. Feeling a strong presence behind him, he turned quickly and found himself staring at his old teacher Kreia… No. Darth Traya.

"It's impossible," Darius gasped.

"Impossible?" Traya sneered, "Didn't you learn anything from me?"

Darius soon realized that he was still drawing upon the force to see and quickly ended his force sight. He had to see if she was flesh and blood or just merely the past haunting him. When the sight vanished, he could see that she wasn't flesh or blood but neither was she a memory. Her form glowed red and he could almost see through her; the hood she wore covered her face like it always did.

"What are you?" Darius demanded.

"I am here to remind you of what you must do," she replied coolly. "You must leave all this behind and go to your true master."

Darius turned to leave. "You do not determine my fate anymore!" he called out over his shoulder.

"True," she answered. As he looked up, he found her in front of him again; this time her hood was pulled back revealing the empty sockets that once held her eyes. "But what I said before I died will come to pass." Her voice grew dark as she pointed her finger at him, "I tell you this, that if you do not go, all those you love and hold dear will die."

Darius drew himself to his full height. "I do not believe you," he said confidently.

"Very well," she sneered. "If you do not believe me, believe this!"

The Force flooded Darius' mind: warships surrounded the Jedi Temple, a vision so sharp it felt as if he himself was there, soldiers stormed the temple steps as they overwhelmed its defenses.

The vision then flashed to the temple archives where Brianna was cut down by the overwhelming blaster fire trying to protect the Jedi history, then in the hangar as he tried to save younglings by loading them onto a shuttle his trusted friend Atton was shot, In the dormitories Bao-Dur and T3 stood as a line of defense for the remaining students and were killed, Visas marr and Mira made their stand in the room of a thousand fountains and they're blood stained the water.

One by one each of his beloved companions fell; Darius Screamed out in horror, as the vision faded he found himself on his knees looking up at Traya "When?" he simply asked

"That is not for you to know, only know that if you do not seek out Revan then that will be their end."

Darius got up from his knees "And if I go they will live?"

She flashed an evil grin and sneered, "For awhile longer they will, but we both know everyone dies." Darius felt the anger rising up in him; even in death she was manipulating him into doing what she wanted, he found himself giving into the anger and rushed towards her at blinding speed. Just before he reached her; she held up her hand, blinding pain and ear shattering noise exploded inside Darius' mind. He dropped to the ground pressing his hands to his ears in a attempt to shut it out, suddenly it stopped and the only thing he could hear was the sound of her maniacal laughter

"I thought I taught you better than that." She knelt next to him "Strong you are in the force Exile but even you cannot stop their deaths unless you leave them and find Revan, and you can not tell them when you leave nor where you are going" her voice grew cold "And if you do not do as I say, when they die it will feel like what happened at Malachor has been brought on you again, and this time when you wish for death; you will find it" the voice slowly faded as her last words rang in his ears.

Darius slowly got to his feet, using the wall as support until he regained his balance; looking around he saw no one, stretching out with the force he felt no hint that she was there or had ever been there, but he couldn't shake the vision he had seen. It was clear that he must leave, for the sake of all he loved.

Brianna made her way through the temple to the dormitories; the only sounds that could be heard were the gentle falling of water in the fountains, and the soft clacking of her boots on the floor. She thought of the brief conversation she had with Darius; the man who was both her teacher and student, she had taught him the way of the Echani warrior but in turn he opened up a entire new world to her, the constant duels of hand to hand combat had revealed the inner most emotions they had; then the teachings of the force he imparted to her had brought them close in ways that could not be described.

She knew that the longing inside her was to spend her life with him, but she couldn't bring herself to voice those feelings so they spoke silently to one another in the way they looked at each other. Brianna shook the thoughts from her head, something else bothered Darius and she needed to have a clear mind, whether he realized it or not he needed her; at times like these when his thoughts were troubled he became vulnerable and she needed to protect him.

She stopped briefly at her dorm to grab her robe and quickly pulled it on; she had decided to not wear the traditional brown robes of the order, instead choosing to wear one of white with cyan lines spreading out from the center giving it a star effect. The symbol was that of her fathers crest; while she choose not to live in the past she knew it would be worse for her to forget where she came from. Even though she was no longer an Echani handmaiden to Atris that part of her life helped shape and prepare her for what she has become today: a Jedi Knight.

Pulling the cloak tightly around her shoulders she stopped in front of the mirror to make sure she was presentable; her snow-white hair had grown out since she began her journey with Darius, it was no longer the short cut stopping at the middle of the neck but now hung down to her shoulders. She stepped out of her room and continued down the hall gathering the students together, then lead them to the main hall.

Inside the shuttle Atton Rand was busy dodging and weaving through the mess of air traffic on route to the Temple "Hang on back there!" he called out "I think we caught the crowd that's coming out of the cantinas, don't they make sure people can walk straight before leaving anymore?" He gripped the yoke tightly as he quickly swerved out of the way of a drifting air speeder.

Bao-Dur and the older prospective students were making sure that the younger ones were strapped in tightly "Alright go get strapped in now" Bao-Dur said to the older students calmly "it looks like we're in for a bumpy ride again."

He was making his way to his own seat when the shuttle suddenly lurched to the right; he used the force to break his fall slightly but still managed to bang his head on the wall, he got up and started making his way to the cockpit "What is the world is going on up here?" He asked.

"People just don't know how to fly" Atton replied annoyed

Bao-Dur placed his hand on Atton's shoulder "Have you ever considered that if maybe you flew in the air traffic lanes, people wouldn't be in your way as much?" he asked sarcastically

"Nah" Atton replied shaking his head "they take to long, better to fly your own route."

Bao-Dur could only sigh, Atton would always be Atton "If we don't die before we land, I'm going to kill you"

"Oh that's a nice way to treat the friend whose saved your tail end more than once" he turned to say something else but Bao-Dur interrupted him

"Keep your eyes in front of you!" Atton turned back quickly to see they were heading straight towards a TL-800 freighter

"Woah!" he exclaimed as he sent the shuttle into steep dive, Bao-Dur barely had time to get a grip on the back of the chair and hold on for dear life. When the shuttle finally leveled out he quickly strapped himself into the co-pilots seat before something else happened

"Don't do that again" he warned.

"Oh relax" Atton replied, "We're almost there"

A gentle rain had begun to fall, the wind was blowing strongly, and every so often lighting cracked the sky followed soon after by the roar of thunder. Darius tilted his head back and let the drops of rain fall on his face; his jet black hair; that was growing back after his exile acted as a net for the rain and helped cool him off.

He was silently hoping that it would wash away the images from his mind of his friends falling in a battle that had not yet happened; a battle he could prevent but only by leaving them all behind, unconsciously he clenched his fists in frustration; he looked down at them when he realized what he was doing, his skin tone before his exile was very light, however due to the harsh conditions of the outer rim his skin was now rugged and tan.

He relaxed his fists and took a deep breath and cleared his mind, he would deal with that later; right now he needed to be in the here and now, new students were arriving and he had to be focused, as Jedi Master was required to be.

He looked up and saw the shuttle descending to the platform; he took one more deep breath to clear his mind again. He had sent Bao-Dur and Atton to go find students adept in the force and ask them to join the order, their last report totaled 25 students; over half were under the age of 13, they were just children but the order had to start again somehow.

As Darius was thinking on all of this two of his students- one male the other female, both human- walked up behind him and waited patiently "Yes Tariff, Telan?" "Master, is there anything we need to prepare for the new students?" replied Tariff-the male; of the two Tariff was the older, Darius had found them on the moon of Nar Shaddaa when Tariff was 17 and Telan 16; they were orphans and even though they weren't related they looked after another like brother and sister.

"Yes, I need you to do all you can to make them feel comfortable and welcome" he answered "This is their new home and they need to feel like it is one, and that we are family."

Tariff bowed "Yes master, I shall attend to the boys while Telan watches over the girls." They both bowed and turned away to go to the main hall.

Darius turned his attention to the shuttle once more; it had just landed and began to shut down. Moments later the ramp lowered and out walked Atton followed by the students and bringing up the rear was Bao-Dur looking a little pale. "Everything all right?" asked Darius, as they got closer

"Oh he's fine" Atton replied.

Darius looked at Bao-Dur "Are you?"

"I'm fine now general" he answered "But Atton's piloting has gotten worse I think."

"Oh that's funny" said Atton rolling his eyes.

The new students lined up in front of Darius "Welcome to the Jedi Temple" he said as he spread his arms out to his sides as a gesture to welcome them "I am Jedi Master Darius Kyle, here we will teach you the ways of the force and train you to become a member of our order. You have already met two of the Jedi Knights who teach along with me and you will meet more soon, we are all here to help you shine and grow."

Darius' eyes surveyed the students _"So young." _He thought _"but this is who the force has brought us and this is how the order will begin again." _ Darius brought his attention back to the students "Come" he said stepping to the side with his hand extended to the door "Lets show you your new home and family."

The new students were lead into the main gathering hall, two of the older ones; Janus a human girl from Dantooine, and Avar-Terish a Rodian from Tatooine, looked around in awe at the enormous statues and the ancient artifacts. "Have you ever seen anything like this?" Janus asked

"Never in my life" was the Rodian's reply, though the reply was in the native tongue of Rodese, Janus was able to understand it, she had spent a lot of time with the local arms merchant Adum Larp and had learned to speak and understand the language fluently that was probably the reason she and Avar had gotten a long so well.

Darius brought the new students to the center of the hall where Brianna and the other students had gathered, "As you can see you are not alone in the journey you have begun" He said gesturing to the other students "some of these here have only been here a few days and are just as nervous as you are."

He motioned for Tariff and Telan to step forward as they did he stepped behind them and put his hands on their shoulders as he introduced them "This is Tariff and Telan, they are the senior students here and if you require any assistance they will be pleased to help you."

Tariff and Telan bowed to the new students "Please do not hesitate to ask anything" Telan said.

"We wish to make you feel welcome and at home here among your new family." Tariff finished.

As the two returned to their place in line Darius lifted his hand in indication to Brianna and she stepped forward, "This is Jedi Guardian Brianna of the Echani, she our Lightsaber instructor and physical training specialist, she will have training regimens for each one of you to perform each morning and will be instrumental on your path to becoming a Jedi."

She bowed to the new students "Greetings, I shall pass on to you what has been given me under our masters teaching." She bowed again and returned to her place.

Darius moved to the center again "Each of the Jedi Knights: Atton, Bao-Dur, & Brianna, and also those you have not yet met: Mira, & Visas Marr, are each strong in the force as well as possessing special talents that they will impart to you, they are capable of training you so that even if I am not here you will receive the instruction you need to reach your full potential. Welcome to the Force my younglings" He bowed and nodded to Brianna who stepped forward

"Tariff you take the boys to their rooms and see that they are comfortable, likewise Telan you take the Girls." They both bowed to her

"Yes Master Brianna." And lead the Children away.

As the students left Darius called Brianna and the others close. "What word have we from Visas and Mira?" He asked.

"Mira reported in a hour ago" Brianna responded. "They settled the conflict between the Duros tribes and are en route back to the temple, they will be here this time tomorrow night"

Darius pondered the new information for a moment "Very well" he finally said "tomorrow night we will welcome them back and properly celebrate the coming of our new students."

"Yes master" they each said respectively.

"Everyone get a good nights sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow." They each said their goodnights and as they left for their rooms Darius couldn't help but think that this could be his last time seeing them and he could only hope that he would be able to see his two companions and friends that we're still coming home. He Shook the thoughts from his mind and retired to his room…. He would need his rest.

**Chapter 2: Leave-taking **

Darius woke with a start, sweat drenched his chest, a haunting voice echoed terrible words in his mind "_If you do not leave them and search for revan they will die, and when they do it will be as if malachor has been brought on you again and this time when you wish for death you will find it" _the prophecy Kreia had spoken to him only hours before refused to leave his mind. He got out of bed and went to the refresher to wash his face in an attempt to clear his thoughts, but he couldn't shake the vision or the words that seemed to be burned into his mind.

He knew had to leave tonight, he quickly changed into his tunic and robes, then went to his locker and opened it, inside was his armor and gear from the mandolore wars, he grazed the armor with his fingertips; in the faint light you could barely see the red plating and the cyan undertones, he had not worn it or even touched it since that last battle.

He loaded it into his bag and turned to leave but paused at the door, he went back to his locker and reached way into the back and pulled out the lightsaber that belonged to him before he was exiled, he had retrieved it after his battle with Atris who was corrupted by sith teachings; though he had built a constructed a new saber already, this one represented the general and warrior that he became during his service to Revan…. he knew in his heart that he would have to become that man again. He put the weapon into his bag, grabbed his new one and quietly left the room.

He made his way through the temple halls, other than his soft foot steps the only sound to be heard was that of the water flowing from the fountains, the moon reflected off the dancing water throwing beams of light around the room. He took a moment to remember how it felt when he had returned to courscant after his final battle at the trayus academy; though the temple was empty it held such promise for the future. When he entered the main chamber that day it seemed to glow with the force as if it had been waiting the return of the Jedi to its halls, now he would have to leave it again.

As he continued to make his way through the temple he thought of his two companions- Visas & Mira- whom he would not get to see before he left, and how he would miss them, he hoped they would not be angry at him.

Bringing his thoughts back to the matter at hand he had reached his destination. As he came to the room he glanced at the sign that read "Droid Maintenance" as he entered he began looking for the two droids that were vital to his mission: T3-M4 the utility droid who had been instrumental in his rescue twice, and HK-47 the assassin droid that belonged to Revan.

When he found them he began their activation sequence, their motivators hummed to life, Darius head the servomotors clicking and turning into place. He turned to HK-47 as he came online since he had rebuilt him Darius had begun to work more extensively on him removing rust, replacing older parts, upgrading components and program "Condition nominal" the droid voiced "All programs active good evening master"

"Hello HK silent mode please" Darius commanded.

He then turned to T3 the droid was beeping affirmatives that he was completely operational also "Thank you T3 silent mode as well please" the little droid responded with a small whistle which Darius had come to understand as the equivalent to a "yes sir" _"How can you even understand that thing?" _Atton's words echoed through his mind, he couldn't help but smile he was never able to explain how he could understand T3. "Follow Me" he softly said.

The three of them made their way to the hangar bay where Darius' ship the Ebon Hawk was berthed, though she had been through many battles she was still the fastest ship around and since Bao-Dur & T3 had time to fix her up and add upgrades she was better than ever.

Looking at her now her new armor plating shaded with the original brown now included a tint of burnt orange, the engines had been rebuilt and outfitted with a lower ion emission signature, the cargo hold was now equipped with lightsaber training simulations, and the most recent addition was a I.D. transponder scrambler. As they came to the loading ramp he turned and face the two droids, looking down at T3 he began to explain what he was going to do.

"T3 I need you to do three things, you won't like them but I am counting on you"

"Dwooo" was the little utility druids only sound signifying that he already didn't like where this was going.

"Before you start to object" Darius continued "I am issuing this as a command not a request" T3 tilted his head down conceding that he would have no choice in the matter. "Good now that we have that cleared up, I need you to unlock the navicomputer."

T3 began to make beeping protests,

"I know you were instructed to leave it locked, but I must find him… our master and I know the key to finding where he is at is in that computer."

T3's response was a few low pitched beeps and boops that Darius recognized as pleading.

He got down on one knee if front of the droid "I know," he said polishing T3's head "I know your afraid I won't come back; just like him, but I promise you I'll return and bring him back with me." The little droid bobbed his head in response to signify he would do as Darius commanded.

"Next you can't tell the others what I have gone to do or tell them I have left until they have woken." Darius paused to make sure T3 understood "And lastly" he continued "deliver this message to Brianna and only her alone." He extended his hand in it was a thin data card, he had made the recording months before just in case he ever did have to leave, although when he made it he hoped that he would never have to use it.

T3 grabbed it with his utility claw and garbled that he understood.

"Query" HK interjected "may I ask what my purpose here is master?"

"In a moment HK" Darius answered "first lets have T3 unlock the navicomputer."

"Very well" resigned the assassin droid and with that Darius unlocked the loading ramp and proceeded to enter the ship with the two droids closely behind. As they approached the navicomputer Darius' mind was filled with memories of his travels; all the hardships, laughter, lessons, friendships…and bitter enemies.

T3 turned around in what seemed to be a desperate plea for Darius to change his mind

"Sorry T3" He said shaking his head "My mind is made up and you're not going to change it." T3 turned back to the computer and plugged into the data port. A few seconds later a hologram appeared it was clad in what seemed to be a Jedi robe that was pulled tightly around the figure as if to shield it from the cold, the hood was pulled over its head which hid the face completely. "Voice pattern match required" the program said impersonally Darius looked down at T3

"Unlock it." He commanded

T3 made a few beeps and whistles and produced a hologram of his own; this one Darius could recognize, it was Revan in full battle armor but his helmet removed, the scar across his eyes made him distinguishable.

"Voice Pattern: Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force." Darius was puzzled at the words Revan spoke, they resembled the Jedi Code but they seemed to suggest that you could have emotion and passion while still maintaining peace and serenity. He would have to meditate on hologram of Revan winked out of existence, while the navicomputer hologram processed the voice of Revan.

"Voice pattern matched" the program stated "Full access granted, welcome back Grandmaster Revan." the program disappeared and the navicomputer came to life.

"Thank you T3" Darius said patting the droid on the head. Turning to towards HK "You wanted to know your purpose here HK?"

"Sarcastic affirmative: why yes master I would love to know why I was activated while in the middle of a perfectly good rest cycle."

Darius smirked "the way you keep talking like that I think some of T3's characteristics have rubbed off on you."

HK lifted his hand to his vocabulator "Appalled Statement: Master to even suggest such a thing would be worthy of deactivation." It wasn't anything against T3 but HK-47 believed that any program or component that was not in his original database was a corruption of himself.

"I was only kidding HK" Darius laughed "but as for the real reasons you are here is because your coming with me to find Revan, and to erase T3's memory of the coordinates."

T3 bleeped endless protests

"I am sorry T3 but I can't risk them following me" Darius said apologetically then to HK "Do it but only of the coordinates"

HK turned to the little droid "Data scrambler activated" The next thing T3 remembered was seeing a ship leaving the temple... but he couldn't remember where it was headed

A disturbance in the force jerked Brianna awake, already her senses and body were alert ready for anything. When nothing happened she stretched out with the force to feel if there was danger elsewhere in the temple. The students? No they were fine. Her companions? Nothing seemed wrong with them either, but something was amiss.

Usually she could sense her friends without needing to touch them with the force but this time was different. It was as if a veil had fallen down over her perceptions and obscured the connection to all those around her, making them like shadows in the force. Rising from her bed determined to find the source of the problem she put on a robe to keep her covered but not enough to restrict her movements if there was trouble

As she left her quarters there seemed to be an emptiness to the temple, almost like the presence and power of all the Jedi had been removed, The walls seemed to echo the void she felt. Making her way to men's side of the temple dormitories she saw Atton coming around the corner ahead of her "Atton" She called trying to keep her voice low enough to not wake the students

"Are you alright?" he asked. The concern in his voice told her that this indeed was dire, seeing that Atton was very rarely serious.

"I am fine," she reassured him "but something has happened. I am finding it difficult to sense things with the-"

"You too?" he interrupted. She gave him a puzzled look "When I reach out with the force, things are not clear," he started "Like color has been removed from everything."

Brianna took in what Atton had just told her and compared it her own experience "Is it the same for you?" Atton questioned, breaking her thought.

"Similar," she responded "To me it's like being covered by a veil, making everything like a shadow."

As they talked Bao-Dur came from the meditation chamber "You both felt it too?" he asked "Something like an explosion far away but also within you?" they both nodded "And the force has darkened to you as well?" Neither answered him but they didn't need to.

"Why has the force weakened?" Atton asked

"Perhaps the nothing has happened to the force," Bao-Dur answered "But rather something has happened to our connection to it."

"But what could be so significant that it could impare our connect-" Atton stopped mid-sentence. He turned towards Brianna as the realization came over both of them.

"To Darius now!" She commanded. They turned and called upon the force to give them speed, heading towards their Masters quarters.

When they arrived Brianna knew that something was very wrong, she couldn't feel him inside. Even with the force shadowed to her, she would have been able to know if he was there; Bao-Dur opened the door, and the three companions entered the room unsure of what they would find.

As they came in Bao-Dur noticed that Darius' footlocker was not closed all the way so he went there first, while Brianna and Atton went to his desk to see what they could find out. "There's no sign of an attack," Atton remarked

"His equipment is gone" Bao-Dur informed them, "Even his armor and saber from the Mandalorian wars."

"Why would he take those now?" Atton Questioned. Bao-Dur and Brianna looked at each other in silence for a moment, each knew what the other was thinking. "What?" he interjected.

"It means he's becoming the warrior he once was at Malachor V," Bao-Dur answered first

"It means he's going to find Revan," Brianna finished "And he doesn't expect to return."

As the Ebon Hawk lifted away from the the temple premises, Darius switched on the auto pilot and looked down at his home. "Query" HK interjected, he turned to face the droid who had broken the silence "Yes HK?" "Is something the matter master?" Darius again looked at temple that was getting smaller as they ascended into the atmosphere.

"Do you think they will be angry with me?" he replied

"Confused query: what do you mean; angry, master?" the droid tilted his head "You must remember the depth and understanding of human emotion are still a mystery to me." the assassin droid paused for a brief second and then added "Not that I wish to understand them, to become like a meatbag would be dreadful."

Darius lifted his eyes from Courscant below and looked out the viewport to the sea of stars in front of him for a brief moment then turned on his heels towards the navigation room "No turning back, we're going to Revan."

HK-47 followed closely behind "Statement: It will be a pleasure to see my original master again & I do hope he engages my full assassination protocols so I may once again terminate meatbags without restriction."

Walking down the corridors of the Ebon Hawk Darius' mind was flooded with memories of all his travels. The hardships, laughter, lasting friendships, and bitter enemies. If he closed his eyes he could still feel the impressions of his beloved friends and his rival. "Time to see what secrets the navicomputer," he said entering the navigational room.

As they approached the computer he thought to the many times he had wondered what was behind the lock; now after four years he would finally have his answers.

After switching on the power, the astrogation charts and galaxy map suddenly came to exestience. He instantly took notice of the seven locations that he visited on his journey to stop the sith; Dantooine, Nar Shaddaa,Telos, Citadel station, Korriban, Onderon, and its moon Duxn. Each place represented a new challenge, an opportunity to reclaim a piece of the man he lost in the Mandalore Wars, a chance to face and make right the wrongs of his past.

As he looked closer he noticed a one time trip to some coordinates that appeared to be in empty space. "HK does your memory have any knowledge to these coordinates?"

The droid stepped closer "Statement: Why no master, and all republic databases show no record of systems anywhere nearby," HK paused for a moment "Query: Do you believe that is where the Master has gone?"

"It makes sense," Darius responded leaning in towards the galaxy map "If this is the ship that he used after his change during the civil war; he destroyed the star forge in one trip and then disappeared using another ship."

He closed his eyes and reached into the force to see if it was leading him to a certain path. When he felt no change he turned towards the cockpit "HK plug those coordinates into the system," he called over his shoulder "Even if Revan isn't there, we'll be one step closer."

After setting the hyperdrive for lightspeed HK-47 joined Darius in the cockpit and they strapped in preparing for the voyage to the uncharted depths of space. Soon the starts stretched into thin lines and with a lurch the Ebon Hawk vanished into the void of space.

**Chapter 3: Keeping up Appearances**

Brianna moved calmly and quickly to the communications center. She needed to contact Visas; if anyone could locate Darius, she could. Visas was a Miraluka, a species that saw everything through the force. Before joining them in their fight she had been the servant of Darth Nihlus, a Sith Lord that sought the destruction of all worlds to satisfy his hunger.

"Good morning Master Brianna" a young apprentice said as she passed

"Good morning Padawan," she responded. Along with Atton and Bao-Dur she had spent all night looking for clues as to where Darius' would start looking for Revan, but they found nothing that could help locate where their Master had gone to.

Arriving at the communication center she inserted her keycard into the lock and waited for the security measures to disengage. "Voice ID required" an automated voice sounded.

"There is no Death, there is the force" she responded back

"ID accepted, welcome Master Kae"

There was the sound of locks clicking out of place and then the door opened before her. "AID open a priority level 3 channel to Visas and Mira," she called out as she entered.

"At once Master Kae" The Automated Intelligent Defense or AID was developed by Darius and Bao-Dur to protect the temple and handle communications. In the event of an attack AID would take control of all defense and communications, allowing the staff to make proper evacuations. "Link acquired: opening channel to video interface."

The Image of Mira flickered to life on the monitor "Hey Brianna whats up?"

"I need to speak with Visas." she said sharply

"Okay, no time for pleasantries and chit chat as usual huh?" Mira joked

Without thinking she shouted back "Mira I don't have time for games!" Instantly regretting her words and loss of temper; she paused for a moment and closed her eyes "I am sorry for that my friend, please forgive me. I promise I will explain."

"Okay, I'll go get her." said Mira before disappearing off screen


End file.
